


Questionnements

by ErikaKeysie



Series: Sparkles [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M, Masturbation (kind of), Questions, Realizations, Stiles gets afraid, Understanding
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 16:25:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7060321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErikaKeysie/pseuds/ErikaKeysie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles est décidé, il doit parler à Derek. Il a besoin d'espace et surtout d'espace privé pour pouvoir... Faire ce qu'il veut sans se soucier de qui pourrait le voir et l'entendre.<br/>La discussion ne se déroule pas vraiment comme prévue...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Questionnements

Il y a énormément d’avantages à avoir un Familier quand on est un Sorcier. Déjà, il protège votre cul quand vous êtes en mauvaise posture ; ce qui est un plus non négligeable. Il peut aussi vous retrouver si vous êtes kidnappé ; ça aide vachement quand même. Il vous aide à supporter la douleur en la partageant avec vous ; un sacré soulagement ! Bref, y’a pas mal d’avantages. Mais, eh, s’il n’y avait que ça, ça serait trop beau. Il y a des inconvénients. Le fait qu’il vous retrouve en est un, par exemple.

Cela fait quatre jours que Stiles a fait son rituel et trouvé son Familier, Derek, beau gosse brun qui vous donne envie de lui sauter dessus. Et le jeune Sorcier est un adolescent. Quatre jours que Derek ne le lâche pas – même pour prendre une douche, le loup est dans la pièce : Dieu bénisse les rideaux de douche ! Ça fait donc quatre jours, quatre longs jours, qu’il n’a pas… Bon, soyons franc, qu’il n’a pas touché à son mini-lui (et encore, nous sommes soft). Et croyez-le, pour lui, c’est l’enfer. Parce qu’il est sexuellement excité presque tout le temps, depuis que Derek lui colle au train. Il ne peut pas rester indifférent à la beauté sombre de son Familier. Quand vous avez une statue Grec vivante, un Adonis parfait, un Apollon fait homme, qui n’a à cœur que votre bien être et votre sécurité, vous ne pouvez pas rester de marbre. Sérieux, c’est comme avoir la Tentation qui vous chatouille pour vous faire céder. Et merde ! Stiles est un adolescent, pas un surhomme ! Et il ne vous parle pas de la difficulté à laquelle il fait face quand Derek veut dormir avec lui, sous forme humaine. Et le pire, dans tout ça, c’est sûrement que, plus les jours passent, et plus ils sont capables de ressentir ce que l’autre ressent. Donc non seulement, il est frustré, mais en plus, Derek le sait, alors il est embarrassé. En bref, c’est l’horreur.

Il aurait pu essayer de se soulager quand il est aux toilettes, mais vous avez déjà essayé de vous masturber en sachant que l’objet récent de vos fantasmes se trouve juste derrière la porte, et qu’il peut littéralement tout entendre et même ressentir votre plaisir ? On est d’accord que c’est pas la chose à tenter. Mais il faut bien qu’il trouve un moyen ! Il ne va pas pouvoir tenir longtemps, il devient, lentement, mais sûrement, exécrable, et il sait que Jackson ne manquera pas de lui glisser un pernicieux : « Bah alors Stilinski, t’as pas tiré ton coup encore ? » qui va le rendre complètement dingue. Et la menace de Lydia était assez réelle pour qu’il n’ait pas envie de la tenter.

Alors faut bien qu’il trouve une solution, non ? Parce que ça ne peut pas durer. Peut-être doit-il expliquer à Derek que ça serait bien s’il partait faire un tour en forêt pendant une petite demi-heure ? Rien que s’imaginer en train d’expliquer tout ça au brun lui file de l’urticaire et des cauchemars. 

Oui mais il n’a pas d’autre idée. C’est donc résolu à improviser devant le brun qu’il remonte le couloir menant à sa chambre. Son esprit est focalisé sur ce qu’il va bien pouvoir dire, et c’est pour cela qu’il n’entend pas ce que fait le brun dans la pièce. Vous savez, quand vous avez une idée en tête et que vous y pensez vraiment très fort, c’est comme si le monde extérieur s’effaçait au profit de celui intérieur. Eh bien, c’est l'état de Stiles.

Imaginez donc sa confusion totale mêlée à son embarras lorsque, en ouvrant la porte pour entrer dans sa chambre, il entend enfin les gémissements gutturaux et très expressifs de l’activité réalisée. Stiles ouvre grand les yeux. Et la bouche, hésitant entre la surprise et l’horreur. Les gémissements ont par ailleurs l’air exclusivement masculin...

Derek observe l’écran de l’ordinateur en face de lui, son regard acéré suivant chaque mouvement des corps qui s’enlacent avec tant de passion. Derek mate un porno gay sur son PC. Stiles sent mini-lui se réveiller d’intérêt. Sa respiration s’accélère légèrement et il fait un pas pour reculer et sortir de la chambre, mais ce faisant, son talon heurte la porte qui se ferme alors qu’il continue de reculer. Il ne s’en rend compte que lorsque son dos se retrouve contre la surface dure. C’est ce moment-là que choisit Derek pour tourner ses yeux sur lui et l’observer.

\- C’est... Tu... Tu ne devrais pas... Hum.... Regarder des.... Euh... Des pornos alors qu’une personne risquerait de te surprendre, bafouille difficilement le jeune Sorcier, écarlate.

\- Pourquoi ? Interroge le loup, perplexe.

Derek se lève pour s’approcher lentement de son Maître alors qu’il répond à sa propre question :

\- Parce que c’est tabou ? L’Union des corps de ne devrait pas être cachée. Ni être honteuse. C’est la réunion de deux âmes en peine à la recherche de leur âme-sœur. Cet acte est beau, artistique ; les corps se meuvent en quête d’un plaisir qui comblerait leur vide pendant un sublime moment.

Le brun pose ses mains de part et d’autre de la tête de Stiles, contre le bois, et celui-ci se demande où Diable, Derek a appris à être aussi irrésistible, mais peut-être est-ce de nature…

 Non mais, comprenez-le, son Familier, beau comme un Dieu Grec (tiens, on se répète non ?), l’emprisonne entre son corps d’Apollon (oui, définitivement, on se répète) et la porte, comme dans les films à l’eau de rose – que Stiles ne regarde absolument pas bien sûr – où le _bad boy_ trop craquant essaye – avec succès – de séduire la – ou le, en l’occurrence – belle gentille qui n’a jamais rien fait de mal, pas même reçu un PV. Ce moment où on sent l’étendue infinie de la tension sexuelle qui règne entre deux personnes.

Donc personne ne reprochera à Stiles son érection qui pulse à présent dans son pantalon. Derek se penche à son oreille.

\- Là d’où je viens, c’est un acte sacré, chuchote-t-il, ses lèvres effleurant son lobe. Il ne faut pas en perdre un seul instant. Chacun de nos sens est utilisé. D’abord, l’odorat (il inspire), pour capter la délicieuse fragrance sucrée qu’exhale notre partenaire, mélangée à l’odeur naturelle de son corps. Puis la vue, pour observer ses réactions, chaque frisson sur sa peau, chaque réponse de son corps. Après vient l’ouïe, pour entendre ses battements de cœur s’accélérer, sa respiration se hacher. Ensuite, le toucher, pour sentir la texture de sa peau, pour caresser la moindre parcelle de son être. Et enfin le goût, pour tester la saveur de son corps.

Et un petit coup de langue caresse son lobe. Et Stiles retient sa respiration pour retenir le gémissement qui gonfle ses poumons. Il n’arrive plus à déglutir tant sa gorge est sèche. Il passe sa langue sur ses lèvres dans l’espoir de les humidifier, mais ça ne lui sert pas à grand-chose. Surtout quand il se rend compte que Derek s’est reculé et a observé le mouvement de sa langue avec une attention particulière. Un sourire dévoile les dents – pointues, trèèèès pointues – du loup, qui semble satisfait.

\- Ton corps répond à chaque geste que je fais.

Ce n’est pas une question, mais une constatation. Et pour prouver ses dires, il caresse la joue de son Maître du bout des doigts, ne ratant pas le frisson qui couvre son épiderme. Puis, sans prévenir, il dépose presque brutalement ses lèvres contre celles du Sorcier, avant de passer sa langue sur ses lippes pour demander un accès à la cavité humide qui l’intéresse. Stiles, quoiqu’un peu sonné par les événements dont il n’a pas vraiment tout suivi, entrouvre les lèvres à la requête, invitant son beau brun à envahir sa bouche. Lorsque leurs langues se rencontrent, le plus jeune lâche un gémissement étouffé et ses bras viennent s’enrouler autour du cou de Derek, le rapprochant de lui, collant son corps contre le sien, générant un grognement de la part du Familier. Qui, par ailleurs, saisit Stiles juste sous les fesses pour le porter et le plaquer plus fortement contre la porte. Le Sorcier peut facilement sentir l’excitation de Derek à travers son jean, et il halète tout en s’agrippant plus fermement à lui.

Les lèvres de Derek migrent sur la joue de son Sorcier avant de se diriger jusqu’à son lobe pour le sucer et le mordiller et de descendre dans son cou pour le lécher, aspirer, embrasser, racler ses dents contre sa peau pâle et fine qui rougit sous les attentions. Stiles gémit doucement, accroché à Derek aussi étroitement que possible. Lorsque le brun fait onduler ses hanches, Stiles rejette sa tête en arrière, la tapant contre le bois – et s’en fichant totalement ! – laissant un geignement franchir la barrière de ses lèvres. Le mouvement crée une friction entre leurs deux érections, et c’est juste trop _bon_.

Derek retrouve la bouche de son Maître avec ardeur, le dévorant de baisers voraces, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure, la suçant, avant de replonger sa langue à la conquête de sa consœur.  Leurs baisers passionnés sont électrisants. Parfois, Derek ralentit leur passion et l’embrasse profondément, avec une lenteur frustrante et pourtant, tellement embrasante. Un peu trop sensuels et enflammés pour le bien de Stiles qui finit par atteindre le paroxysme de son plaisir et jouir dans son pantalon. Il pourrait en avoir honte, mais il n’y arrive pas, trop pris dans le plaisir. Il _sent_ que Derek jouit à son tour, très peu de temps après lui, alors il n’a même pas à avoir honte de quoi que ce soit.

Ils reprennent leurs souffles et le loup repose son Sorcier à terre, s’écartant légèrement pour le laisser respirer. D’un mouvement brusque et soudain, Stiles se dégage complètement et fuit dans la salle de bain attenante à sa chambre pour s’y enfermer.

Qu’est-ce qu’il vient de faire ?!

Les mains de part et d’autre de son lavabo, il fixe son reflet. Il est rouge, légèrement transpirant, l’œil luisant, encore un peu brumeux de plaisir. Il est horrifié. Tremblant, il attrape son téléphone, manquant de le faire tomber puis parcourt ses messages pour trouver la personne à qui il a besoin de parler de toute urgence.

**Stiles**  : _Je viens de faire une énorme bêtise._

Il ne faut qu’une minute et deux secondes pour qu’il obtienne une réponse.

**Queen de l’enfer**  : _Je t’appelle._

Stiles a une mine plus qu’horrifiée, et se dépêche de renvoyer un « Non » en capitales. Puis il poursuit :

**Stiles**  : _C’est à propos de Derek… Si tu appelles, il risque de tout entendre._

**Queen de l’enfer**  : _Ça devait bien arriver un jour…_

Il entend le soupir de Lydia dans son message, et il fronce les sourcils.

**Stiles**  : _Quoi ? De quoi tu parles ?!_

            **Queen de l’enfer**  : _Je vais t’appeler, et t’inquiète pour ton brun, on va parler en message codé, fais-moi confiance._

Lydia est sa meilleure amie, il n’a pas d’autre choix que de faire exactement ce qu’elle lui dit et de lui faire confiance. Même s’il n’est pas rassuré.

_Queen de l’enfer : Raccrocher ou Décrocher._

Il hésite une fraction de seconde avant de décrocher.

« Stiles, il faut que je te raconte le dernier épisode de Friends que je viens de voir. Tu sais que je me sens assez proche de Ross, hein ? Lui et moi, on est pareil ! »

Ce qui est archi faux, Lydia préfère Phoebe pour son côté largement décalé. Mais soit, il verra bien où cette conversation étrange va les mener. Il se contente d’un « Hum-hum » pour qu’elle poursuive.

« Bref. L’épisode que je viens de voir, tu as dû le voir aussi. C’est celui où Rachel et lui se sépare, enfin, font un break plutôt, même qu’elle devient un peu hystérique, comme Jackson parfois. »

Là, c’est de plus en plus étrange. Il ne dit toujours rien, les sourcils froncés.

« Du coup, Ross s’en va. Tu vois de quel épisode je parle ? »

\- Ouais, je vois, c’est là que Ross va coucher avec une autre fille, une fille de son travail.

« Exactement ! Comme elle est de son travail, elle le connait, tu comprends ? Elle sait _qui_ il est, elle partage sa passion, et les secrets, tu vois ? »

Et, oui, Stiles voit parfaitement. Ce n’est pas très clair, au départ, mais il croit savoir où Lydia veut en venir.

« Cette fille me fait penser à Peter, quand elle est planquée derrière la porte et que Rachel arrive. Ross lui fait un câlin, à Rachel, et elle, de derrière la porte, elle lève un pouce, c’est hilarant ! »

Et là, Stiles comprend tout. Lydia est Ross, Jackson : Rachel, Peter : la fille. Lydia a couché avec Peter alors qu’elle était plus ou moins séparée de Jackson – ce qui arrive assez souvent, quand même.

\- Mais… C’est pas mal ? Je veux dire, Ross est le supérieur de cette fille, donc elle ne l’a peut-être pas fait parce qu’elle en avait envie mais parce qu’elle s’y sentait obligée ?

«  Quoi ? De quoi tu me parles là ? Bien sûr que non, elle ne s’est pas sentie obligée ! Enfin, elle le dit elle-même : elle avait envie de lui. Tu sais, ce n’est pas parce que Ross est son boss qu’elle se plie à la moindre de ses volontés. Elle reste une femme à part entière, capable de choisir ce qu’elle veut ou pas faire. »

\- Tu es sûre ? Insiste-t-il quand même.

« Bien sûr que je le suis. Ross est allé demander conseil à Chandler après coup, et il lui a expliqué tout ça. »

Lydia était allée voir… Deaton ? C’est la conclusion la plus logique à laquelle parvient Stiles ; Alan est leur Maître de Coven et leur Emissaire, alors il est censé pouvoir répondre à ce genre de questions. Lydia avait dû être sacrément courageuse pour aller demander conseil à Deaton, c’est carrément embarrassant comme histoire… Il remercie le ciel d’avoir une meilleure amie qui en soit déjà passée par là, ainsi, il n’a pas à aller se renseigner auprès de leur Emissaire…

\- Merci Lydia, pour cette magnifique explication de l’épisode…

« C’était l’un des meilleurs épisodes, je trouve ! Et j’espère que Ross retournera voir cette fille, parce qu’ils ont eu l’air de bien s’amuser ! »

Cette dernière remarque choque presque Stiles, qui ne s’y attendait vraiment pas. Lydia voudrait coucher à nouveau avec Peter ?

« Oh, je sens ta surprise d’ici » rit-elle « mais je suis sérieuse, je ne trouve rien de mal à ce qu’ils ont fait, ils sont des adultes consentants, et ils font bien ce qu’ils veulent. Si ça leur donne du plaisir, je vois pas pourquoi les autres devraient en faire un plat. D’ailleurs, ça ne regarde personne d’autre qu’eux deux. »

\- Okay, d’accord, hum, merci pour ton avis, mais, euh, je dois raccrocher là.

« Bien. Oh, attends ! Ça te dirait d’aller se faire un ciné demain ? »

\- Euh, pourquoi pas ? Je demanderai à Derek si ça lui va et je te tiendrai au courant, okay ?

« On fait comme ça alors ! Bisous mon chou ! »

Et elle raccroche. Et Stiles respire à nouveau correctement. Ce qu’il a fait n’est pas mal, il n’a pas forcé Derek, d’une quelconque manière que ce soit, ni influencé la décision du brun de se coller aussi outrageusement à lui – notez que Stiles ne s’en plaint pas non plus.

**Stiles**  : _Au fait, Lyd’s, j’ai pas couché avec Derek, hein._

**Queen de l’enfer** : _Mais t’attends quoi ?! Non, tu sais quoi, débrouille-toi ! Si tu veux rester vierge toute ta vie, c’est comme tu le sens, mais je te conseille quand même de te faire moine du coup, y’a moins de tentation !_

Stiles lève les yeux au ciel et décide de ne pas répondre afin de ne pas devenir trop venimeux avec sa meilleure amie qui, au final et si on cherche vraiment bien, ne veut que son bonheur. Mais si, on y croit.

Avec un soupir et une grimace en se rendant compte dans quel état sont ses fringues – une sensation très très désagréable entre ses jambes – il se déshabille et file sous la douche. Après s’être consciencieusement lavé et avoir profondément réfléchi à la situation – il est même parvenu à la conclusion que, si une telle chose se reproduit, il la laissera joyeusement se reproduire – il sort de sous le jet d’eau brûlante et se drape d’une serviette autour de la taille. Puis ça le percute.

Il va devoir aller dans sa chambre, avec pour seul vêtement une serviette éponge, pas très habillé, afin d’aller chercher un boxer, un jean et un t-shirt. Sous le regard de Derek. Et ça le gêne fortement. Sauf qu’il ne se voit pas demander à Derek de sortir de la pièce parce que… C’est ridicule, n’est-ce pas ? Il n’a qu’à faire comme dans les vestiaires de Cross et ignorer tout le reste. Il peut le faire, non ? Bien sûr qu’il le peut.

Le cœur battant la chamade, pulsant jusque dans ses doigts, il ouvre la porte et se glisse dans sa chambre sans un regard pour le brun qui, lui, ne le lâche pas des yeux.

Soudain, sa vision s’obscurcit.

Il ne voit pas son armoire, ni les vêtements qui jonchent le sol, ni l’ordinateur allumé, l’écran toujours animé par la page internet hébergeant le porno que matait Derek, ni rien. A la place, doucement, il se voit ; figé au milieu de la pièce, le bras légèrement levé pour aller ouvrir son armoire, il s’observe. C’est tellement étrange parce qu’il se reconnaît, c’est lui, là, en serviette blanche, mais en même temps, il ne se reconnaît pas. Il est beau. Non, c’est pas tellement ça, en fait ; il est attirant. Il voit des gouttes d’eau encore présentent sur sa peau qui glissent avec taquinerie le long de son torse pour se perdre dans l’ourlet de la serviette. Il voit ses abdominaux légèrement dessinés sous la peau tendue de son ventre, il voit les muscles de ses bras légèrement saillants, il voit ses grains de beauté éparpillés sur sa peau presque diaphane, ou plutôt d’une blancheur de porcelaine. C’est la première fois de sa vie qu’il se voit aussi séduisant. Il s’est toujours trouvé trop maigre, trop pâle, et trop maladroit. Mais cette vision de son corps à demi-dénudé lui fait revoir son jugement. Ses cheveux en bataille, encore humide, lui donne un air un peu négligé, presque _bad boy_ , et il pense qu’avec une veste en cuir et un jean sombre, il serait carrément mis en valeur. Et il serait assorti à Derek. En pensant à lui, un nouvel écran noir se forme sur sa vision et, un battement de cil plus tard, il voit l’armoire en face de lui.

Il lui faut plusieurs minutes pour reprendre pied dans la réalité, et pour comprendre. Il se tourne vers son Familier, les yeux légèrement écarquillés de surprise.

\- C’est comme ça que tu me vois ? Lui demande-t-il, l’incrédulité perceptible dans sa voix.

Derek ne semble pas perturbé outre mesure par la demande qui semble pourtant n’avoir aucune origine connue et logique. Sauf qu’évidemment, le loup _sait_.

\- Oui. Tu es bien plus beau que ce que tu sembles penser, se contente-t-il de répondre.

Stiles médite ses paroles pendant qu’il s’habille, oubliant la gêne qu’il avait ressentie à l’idée d’être à moitié nu devant Derek.

Il va faire la joie de Lydia quand il va lui dire qu’il veut refaire sa garde-robe.


End file.
